


"Give me another chance"

by Jamilton_and_Lams



Series: Angstober 2019 [7]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: A-yuan is a toddler, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, For wen ruohan, Forced to build the tiger amulet, Gen, Implied Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Married wwx and lwj, Modren Au, Violence, Wei ying is kidnapped, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamilton_and_Lams/pseuds/Jamilton_and_Lams
Summary: The man spun back around. "My apologies Yilling Patriarch, but you are an awfully difficult person to track down."Wei Ying flinched at the name and tried to back further away from the man. No. He wouldn't. Not again. Never again.The man continued speaking, seeming oblivious (or uncaring) of his rising panic. "It took a lot of resources and resulted in more bodies than necessary but your back with us now."Back…? Oh god. The man stepped further into the room and passed under a light and wei Ying suddenly recognised him. Ruohan. Wen Ruohan. Which meant….Which meant he was in Qishan.





	"Give me another chance"

Wei Ying turned and barley held in grimse of pain. His wrists were rubbed raw from the rope that had held him bound for the last few days (weeks?) (It was impossible to tell the passage of time in a windowless cell.) And his body was weak from lack of nourishment.

The rattling of keys grabs his attention and a tall man steps in. He's dressed like he belongs in a penthouse apartment and he wears a smug smile. 

He turns to someone at the door. "Are you sure this is him? He doesn't look like much"

"We're sure. The girl cracked and spilled his location soon after her brother was brought in."

"Where are they now?"

"Dead. They were asleep when their home caught fire. The gas burner had been left on." 

"Good. I don't need any more dam loose ends with this." The man spun back around. "My apologies Yilling Patriarch, but you are an awfully difficult person to track down."

Wei Ying flinched at the name and tried to back further away from the man. No. He wouldn't. Not again. Never again.

The man continued speaking, seeming oblivious (or uncaring) of his rising panic. "It took a lot of resources and resulted in more bodies than necessary but your back with us now."

Back…? Oh god. The man stepped further into the room and passed under a light and wei Ying suddenly recognised him. Ruohan. Wen Ruohan. Which meant….

Which meant he was in Qishan. 

Tears filled his eyes and the old wounds that covered his body started to ache. 

"No…" he whimpered.

Fury flashed through Wen Ruohan's eyes and before he had a moment to process it he was hit with a backhand across his face.

"No? Who are you to say no to me? You  _ belong _ to me." He pulls back the edge of Wei Yings robes to reveal the brand over his heart. "You are a  _ dog _ . I am your  _ master _ .. I thought a few weeks in solitary confinement would teach you some manners. And you will obey me Otherwise A-Chao gets some new toys to play with."

Wei Ying looks up in confusion but Wen Ruohan has moved on. 

"A workstation has been sat up in your old accommodations. There was no lasting fire damage you'll be glad to hear. You know what I want and you will deliver it to me or people start losing body parts."

Another guard enters the cell and then he's being out. 

He starts struggling. "No! I won't. I-I  _ can't.  _ Ple-" another backhand and he hits the wall with the force of it. Then a kick to the stomach. He's dragged up.

Wen Ruohan looks furious and for a moment Wei Ying prays it was enough for him to kill him. (He knows it's not. Wen Ruohan spent over two decades tracking him down.)

Then Wen Ruohan smiles and a cold shiver runs his back. "I'm going to show you something Yilling Patriarch-" (wei ying flinches at the nickname. A reminder. Of all that death and destruction. He hadn't  _ known. He hadn't known _ ") "-and I'm pretty sure you will be begging to help me by the end of it."

Pure terror courses through his body and he thinks he's going to be sick. He is pulled through numerous corridors before he's thrown into a brightly lit room where three people are chained to a wall and-

No.

Oh god No.

"A-Xian! A-Xian what's happening?" 

"Wei Ying?"

"Mama what's happening? Mama i want to go home."

Wei Ying feels the tears sliding down his face as his gaze moves from his elder sister to his husband to his son.

Wen Ruohan moves up behind him laughing and fear and anger fill Lan Zhan's face. (He was the one who saved him all those years ago. He hasn't forgotten what they did to him.)

"Please…. Please leave them alone." Wei Ying whispers. 

"Build me the tiger amulet. You have 2 weeks or i'll let you decide who dies first"

Wei Ying is dragged screaming from the cell.

*******

The two weeks pass too quickly. Far too quickly.

Wen Ruohan arrives in the evening bright eyes gleaming.

"Well?! Where is it?"

Wei Ying is going to be sick. "Please. I need more time…"

Wen Ruohan grins. "Then it looks like you have a decision to make." 

"Please! No!" Wei Ying falls to his knees "Give me another chance! Please!" He can hear the hysteria in his voice rising. 

"If I don't get a name I'll choose myself. Will it be your darling jiějiě? Maybe your husband? Or the child? Or…. Maybe i'll let A-Chao pick."

"Please…."

"Looks like you have another 2 weeks. See you then Yilliang Patriarch."

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on twitter!  
https://twitter.com/bi_revolutionar


End file.
